A Forgotten Time
by mischief-manager00
Summary: Set in Robin Hood era. Outlaw Gibbs vs Evil Sheriff Vance! And everyone else! Name change from NCISninja12
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**A/N: For Charlie's Challenge. Set Robin Hood Era.**

**A Forgotten Time**

"Aren't you glad to be back in good, jolly, old Norfolk?" Tony DiNozzo said as he kissed the ground.

"Sure." Gibbs growled. "Get up." He yanked DiNozzo up by his collar.

"Yow! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

"So, what's your house like?"

"It's a house, not much to say." Gibbs shrugged. He sped up.

"Hmm, I don't have a house. So you have a girl?" Tony asked curiously.

"No."

"Me either." Tony said glumly. Gibbs sped up walking. Tony tried to catch up, stumbled, drop his bow and attempted to pick it up but dropped his pack.

"DiNozzo!"

"Right! Yes, sir!" Gibbs glared at him. "Not sir. Mister." Glare. "Lord. Master. Monsieur. Gentleman. Mate. Pal. Gov'ner. Guv." Gibbs walked back to where Tony was standing and smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! Blimey, that hurts. Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I got it! Boss."

"Fine!" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Come 'on." Gibbs motioned for Tony to follow him.

"So how far is your town?"

"Little bit farther, just over that hill." Gibbs pointed to a hill 20 yards or so in front of him.

"Good, cause I'm completely exhausted."

They reached the top of the hill. Gibbs pointed to a small town. "Welcome to Gerry. That is my house." He pointed to the biggest house in the tiny town.

"Whoa! That's your house?" Tony's mouth was catching flies. "That looks like my dad's house." Headslap. "Ow! What was that for?" Smack. "Course, explains a lot. Thank you for your in-depth explanation. Now please don't hit me." Tony half cowered, but Gibbs had already started down the hill.

The unlikely pair walked into the small town. People were standing in their yards and small stores. When they saw Gibbs they all came running out. "Master Gibbs!" A young man yelled. "How good to see you!"

"And you too. John. DiNozzo meet John Kelley."

"Good to meet you." Tony shook hands with the muscular man. "An Irish man?" Tony guessed.

John nodded. "How'd you tell?"

"Kelley is a common Irish name."

"I see you picked up a smart man here, Master Gibbs."

"John, please stop calling me master Gibbs. Just Gibbs is fine."

"Okay, Mas- Gibbs." John smiled at Gibbs. Then his face fell slightly. "Are you going back to your house?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious." Gibbs half nodded confusedly.

Tony and Gibbs walked up to the big house. Gibbs knocked on the door. A tall man in all black opened the door.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Back from the crusades." He sneered.

"Lynton Alvis. Why the hell are you in my house?" Gibbs snarled.

**A/N: Please Review! Even just leaving a quick note is ah-mazing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course… I totally do own it. Huh yeah, totally. OW! *Rubs back of head* Still own it? Ouch! *Rubs back of head, again* Fine, I guess I don't **

**Shout out to reviewers: charlie009d, prettycrazy, left my heart in paris. Thank you guys! **

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously…_

"_Lynton Alvis. Why the hell are you in my house?" Gibbs snarled. _

"Well the whole part about you leaving."

"Yeah, well this is my house. So out."

"No. You see this is my house." Gibbs's eyebrows shot up.

"How?"

"Prince John. And the Sheriff Vance."

"Bastards." Tony coughed.

"Brought home a pet?"

"No, actually, not a pet. Tony DiNozzo, please to meet you, not."

"Tony, relax."

"What did you say to me?" Lynton asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok then." He rolled his eyes. He turned to Gibbs. "Your house isn't the only thing of yours I have."

"What else?"

"I'm now in charge of Allston."

Gibbs took a deep breath. Tony thought he was going to walk away, but no. Gibbs pulled back his fist and smacked Lynton in the face.

Suddenly a troop of guards in black armor came out. "Oh, crap. This should be fun." Tony mumbled.

Gibbs had already pulled out his bow and notched it. "DiNozzo!" Tony hurriedly whipped out his sword.

The first knight came charging out and Tony swung his sword and used the flat of the blade to knock him out. The knight dropped like an evil black stone. "Booyah!"

Two knights charged Gibbs. He charged the two knights much to their surprise. Then he swung his bow and knocked both over the head. Gibbs glanced over and saw Tony swiping his sword back and forth to ward off the massive knights. "Tony! Come on!" Gibbs ran for the woods nearby.

Tony made one more swipe at the black guards. Then he sprinted after Gibbs. Gibbs had stopped in the fringe of trees. "Why are we stopping?"

"Watch."

The knights started to follow but another man on a horse rode up. "Stop." His low voice boomed. "What happened?" His dark eyes scanned the ground under him. "Alvis!" He roared.

"My lord, Sheriff Vance. Gibbs has come back." The normally proud man cowered.

"And?"

"He attempted to take back his house and title."

"I assume he was unsuccessful."

"Yes. We fought him off."

"Good." Vance glanced behind him. "Because I have company." Another rider came up and their hood fell off. A shock of red hair was revealed.

"Hello Jenny." Lyndon smiled slightly creepily.

Tony felt Gibbs tense up at the sight of Jenny. "Who's that?"

"No one."

"Okay."

"Lyndon. It's nice to see you again." Jenny nodded. "Did you say that Gibbs has returned from the crusades?"

"Yes." Lyndon said irritably. "Why, he even attempted to take back his house and his title, what an idiot?"

"Doesn't he have a right to? It is as you said HIS house and HIS title, so shouldn't he try and take it back?" Jenny pointed out.

"No. Of course not." Lyndon laughed.

"But it's his land and his right." Jenny argued back.

"If I rember correctly you and Master Gibbs were courting before hmm, what happened?" Vance smirked at her.

"It is of no importance." Jenny blushed a shade of red to match her hair.

Gibbs tensed more. "DiNozzo we're leaving; this is too dangerous." Tony nodded. The pair turned and left.

Jenny saw a distinct flash of silver in the trees, she gasped quietly but not quietly enough. "Lady Jenny, are you alright?" Vance asked.

"Yes. I think it is getting too warm for my tastes. I think I'll be returning home. Good bye."

"Oh, I shall have a guard escort you back. Would not want you to be attacked." Vance smiled falsely.

"No need." Jenny protested.

"Oh, I believe there is." Vance ordered. "Tallston, you escort Lady Jenny." A tall guard walked forward with a horse.

"Of course, m'lord." Tallston nodded.

"Fine. Good." Vance nodded. "Good bye, Lady Jenny. I shall see you later."

"Good bye." Jenny smiled. Then she rode off towards the forest.

Gibbs and Tony had been walking along the side of the road, when they heard hooves hitting the ground.

"Uh oh. They're coming!" Tony squealed.

"Calm down. There are only two of them."

"Shouldn't we hide?"

"Nah, we'll be fine. And we can rob them."

The horses thundered around the corner. Gibbs walked out and stood in the middle of the road. "DiNozzo, you get the one on the black horse I'll get the grey one."

"Okay, boss." The black horse was the first one and Tony made a running leap at it and managed to jump on the rider. The rider and Tony tumbled to the ground. It was a black knight. They began to grapple.

The other rider slowed as they saw Tony flying through the air. Gibbs walked up and grabbed the reins. The rider was wearing a cloak and hood covering their face. As the horse slowed to a stop, the rider's hood fell.

"Hello Jethro."

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think I do, I think I do, I think I do! Nope, still don't own it.**

**Shout Outs: charlie009d, Prettycrazy, left my heart in Paris. Thanks guys! Your reviews are awesome.**

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously…_

"_Hello Jethro." _

Gibbs's bright blue eyes met piercing green ones. "Jen…."

"I heard you came back." She said.

"Yep." There was a shriek of pain from one side. They both turned to see Tony in a headlock.

"DiNozzo!"

"Uh huhn wthat bposs?" (Uh huh what boss?)

"What are you doing DiNozzo?" There was no response. Jenny waved her hand at the knight, who realeased Tony and stood up.

"I'm all good, thanks for asking." Tony said as he brushed himself off. "Sooooo… who's this?"

"Lady Jenny Sheppard." Gibbs gestured lazily at Jen.

"Hi! Tony DiNozzo." He wiped his hand on his pants, and then stuck it out to Jenny. She shook it gingerly.

"Nice to meet you Tony."

"Nice to meet you too." Tony smiled.

"Who's this knuckle head?" Gibbs motioned to the knight.

"Paul Tallston, sir." The tall knight smiled. "Mister DiNozzo, I apologize."

"It is fine." The two men shook hands. Then they look up and saw that Jenny and Gibbs had started walking. Gibbs was leading Jenny's horse.

"So, when did Vance become Sheriff? I thought that your father was."

"No, he died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jenny attempted a smile. "Why did you come back?"

"I was ordered to by King Richard."

"Why would you want to come back? I mean it's horrible here. Vance, Prince John."

"I have my reasons." Gibbs said coyly. Jenny raised her eyebrows. She gently shook her head. They walked in silence.

"Sooo, you're a knight?"

"Yeah." Paul said somewhat glumly.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I have to. They will kill Kate if I don't." His eyes looked pained. "They came to my village and ordered all the young men to join. And anyone who didn't their family was taken, arrested and most likely beheaded."

"Who's Kate? Your sister?"

"No. My fiancé."

"Oh. But they didn't go after your parents."

"My parents are dead and I have no other family that I'm aware of." He shrugged.

"That's horrible. I can't believe that the sheriff can do that." Tony was totally shocked.

"Yeah, he does all sorts of horrible things. I can't even begin." Paul began to slow down as he noticed Jenny and Gibbs stopping. Tony continued to babble. Then he crashed into Gibbs.

"Whoa! Oops." Tony shrieked. "Oh, my bad."

"DiNozzo…." Gibbs growled. Then Tony was Gibbs slapped, hard.

"Ow! I guess that I deserved that." Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that?" Paul whispered to Jenny.

"It is a Headslap, it's something he does."

**Review! **

**A/N: Sorry it's so short more of filler chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry, just borrowing for a bit.**

**Shout outs to all my reviewers: left my heart in Paris, charlie009d, Prettycrazy, Pixie-Galaxy-Dust, louise **

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 4**

They came to a stop at the Shepard manor. Jenny and Gibbs had been arguing about something or another thing, so now they were not talking. Paul and Tony trailed behind talking about various things. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Uh, 3 months."

"What's your girl like?"

"Kate's wonderful. She's very kind and loving. She's catholic. So I am. And yeah. She's amazing." Paul smiled to himself. Tony grinned at the man who was obviously in love.

"I'd love to meet her sometime. But I think I'm on the run, now." Tony mock whispered. "Wow, nice house." Tony said in awe.

"Goodbye, Jethro."

"See ya, Jen." Jenny walked off and into her house. Gibbs stared longingly for a second. _Flashback. "Goodbye Jethro, I'm sorry." Jenny turned and walked away._ Then he snapped out of it.

"Good luck, Tony." Paul clapped Tony's hand. Then he swung up onto his horse.

"You too, man." Tony smiled. He watched Paul Tallston ride off into the forest. "So, boss, where slash what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Gibbs shrugged.

"We're living in the forest now aren't we?" Tony moaned as Gibbs turned and began to walk back the woods.

"Uh huh." Tony made a very audible groan. "Get over it DiNozzo. Ya coming?"

"Yeah, on it boss." Tony ran after Gibbs.

The odd pair walked through the woods for a while, when Gibbs abruptly stopped. Tony glanced around. It was a clearing covered in leaves and surrounded by tall trees. The trees crossed over the top, making it appear as if the clearing was a room. The ground was coated in a carpet of leaves. Gibbs nodded. "This should be good enough."

"Good enough?" Tony asked. "Good enough? This is beautiful and perfect." He shook his head. "That is sad."

"Hey! I said it was good enough. Can we move on?"

"Yeah. Soooooo, do you have a tent?"

"No."

"A mat."

"Uh uh."

"Hamock?"

"Nope."

"Pillow?"

"Nada."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, we're gonna build treehouses."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But that's gonna take." Tony lowered his voice. "Hardwork."

"I know."

"We're still doing it though?"

"Yeah." Tony started to groan. " And if you moan or groan or anything, you are sleeping on the floor."

"Ok. Shutting up now."

"You can start with cutting some trees."

_A few long hours later_

Tony stood back proud of his work. "Done!" He leaned against a nearby tree and wiped sweat off her brow.

"Good. You're done cutting wood. Now come help me put it all together." Gibbs said from the top of a tree.

"Fine." Tony yelled up. Then he climbed up the tree like a monkey.

_Day later._

Tony was passed out on the floor of the tree house. Gibbs was still tapping his hammer on the sides. He tapped one last nail in the side. Gibbs sat down and grinned at the passed out Tony.

Tony's eyes fluttered open slowly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What happened? What time is it?"

"You fell asleep. And it's around supper."

"Oh, so do we have food?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Nope. You can go get some."

"Why me?"

"Because you fell asleep." Tony did some mumbling and grumbling, but got up and walked to the curtain of leaves. "How do I get down?"

"There's a rope." Gibbs said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, of course. I was just checking if you knew that." Tony climbed down the rope. As soon as his feet hit the earth, Tony realized that he forgot his bow and any hunting materials. "Damn." He looked up towards the tree house. "Gibbs! Can you…." Tony yelled up when all of his stuff came flying down. And then smacked him on the head. Tony's knees crumpled. "Ow! Thank you, boss."

Tony picked up his stuff and left the clearing. He walked for a while. "Where are the damn animals?" Then as if by some miracle a deer paused by a still leafy bush around 15 yards in front of Tony. "Oh yes." Tony drew back his bow.

But then another arrow imbedded itself in the deer's chest. "What?" Tony ran up to the deer and the small cloaked figure leaning over it. "Man, that was my deer."

"Are you sure because I was tracking this deer for at least a mile?" A foreign voice said from the ground.

"Well, yeah, so…"

"I win." The figure said as they stood up and turned around. Their hood fell and a mass of curly brown hair framed a tan face.

"Whoa."

**REVIEW! Anything is great. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing, not mine. These things are so stupid!**

**Shout outs: charlie009d, left my heart in Paris, ladybugsmomma, louise, Pixie-Galaxy-Dust, Prettycrazy. I think that's everyone! Thanks! **

**I hope this answers your questions: charlie009d and left my heart in Paris.**

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously…_

_"I win." The figure said as they stood up and turned around. Their hood fell and a mass of curly brown hair framed a tan face._

_"Whoa."_

Tony's eyes bugged open. "Whoa. You're a girl."

"Yes. I am a girl." The woman said amusedly. "And you are a boy."

"Yeah." Tony's eyes were still staring. Then he snapped out of it. "How 'bout we start over? I'm Tony DiNozzo."

"Ziva David." Ziva smiled.

"Where you from? You have an accent."

"The middle east." Ziva said simply.

"Hmm. What brings you to England?"

"My father."

"He lives here?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"No, I ran away."

"Mmkay." Tony nodded.

"Would you like to share this buck with me?" Ziva asked, pointing to the buck. "This is too much for one person, and maybe two."

"Here's an idea: we bring the buck to our campsite, 'cause Gibbs will be mad if I eat without him."

"Sure. Is Gibbs your dog?"

"Oh, you'll have to see for yourself." Tony grinned. "I'll carry the deer."

"No, I shot it. So I should carry it." Ziva hoisted the animal on to her shoulder. "Lead the way."

"Oh, right. Follow me." Tony took off through the woods again and led the way to the clearing. "Welcome to… to be named clearing."

"To be named clearing?" Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a clearing that needs to be named."

"I think I understood that part, but the name is not very catching, yes?"

"Catchy. But yeah." Tony flinched slightly as Ziva dropped the deer with a thud.

"Bit witchy?" Ziva grinned and turned to the buck.

"Twitchy." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." Ziva turned and pointed at Tony.

"What?" He asked as innocently as Tony can.

"You rolled your eyes!"

"What?" He snorted. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I saw you."

"No, you didn't. Your back was turned. That's impossible."

"Oh, but Tony, I saw you distinctly roll your eyes at me."

"What are you some sort of Middle Eastern ninja?"

"Ninja?"

"I dunno no?" Tony shrugged.

A figure propelled down from the tree house as Tony said that. Ziva instinctively whipped out a long hunting knife. "DiNozzo! I tell you to go get some food and you bring back a girl?"

"Well, you see…"

Gibbs beckoned with one finger. Tony shuffled over. Gibbs smacked the back of his head. "I was sleeping." Then he smacked him again.

"Why did you wake up then?" Ziva politely inquired.

"Because you two were down here blathering like a pack of hyenas."

"Sorry, boss."

"Tony, where is your dog? Gibbs was his name, correct?" Tony smacked himself in the forehead.

"Zee-vah! I already told you I don't have a dog named Gibbs. I don't even have a dog!" Tony moaned exasperatedly.

"DiNozzo, care to introduce us?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"Oh, 'course. This is Ziva David. This is Gibbs. Happy?"

"Extremely." Ziva smiled.

"So can we eat now?" Tony asked eagerly.

"You got food?"

"Uh huh."

"Really?"

"No, Ziva shot it." Tony hung his head.

"Nice shot Ziva." Gibbs bent down to inspect the deer.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiled gently.

"Can we please at least start making some food?"

"Patience is a virtue." Ziva said calmingly.

"No it's a waste of time." Gibbs grumbled.

"Tony so hungry, in need of food. Will die with out."

"Should we give him any?" Gibbs grinned evilly.

"Hmm, maybe."

"You know you people are evil!"

"Fine Tony, I'll start the food." Ziva rolled her eyes. Then she took out her hunting knife and began to work.

Paul Tallston rode to his small cottage on the outskirts of Norfolk in a town called Gilly. The town was watched over by a church that was slightly too big for the little village. He road down the main road, then took a right at a small road. Paul slowed as he reached a small, yet quaint house. He climbed down his horse, and then led him to the small shack. "Good boy, Jagar."

Paul walked through the door and his nose was immediately assaulted with glorious smells of stew. He sped to the kitchen where a brown haired woman stood stirring stew. "Hello Kate." She turned around and her face lit up.

"Paul!" She dropped her spoon and ran over. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I missed you. How was your day?"

"Interesting. Jethro Gibbs has come back."

"Really, that's great. That slime ball… what's his face… will be gone."

"No. Alvis is holding on and the sheriff is supporting him." Kate's expression twisted into one of disgust. "And there was a small fight." Then to one of worry. "I was not hurt." And finally to one of relief.

"Anything else?"

"I escorted Lady Shepard home and we ran into Gibbs and his sidekick. What's his name?" Paul pondered for a moment. "Oh, DiNozzo."

"You mean as in Tony DiNozzo?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be…"

**REVIEW! PRESS THAT BEAUTIFUL LITTLE BUTTON!**

**A/N1: Hope everyone likes the little bit of Tiva! They are really fun to write. And don't worry; the others will be coming in soon. So please review. **

**A/N2: Quick thing, I'm going to try and post every weekday and if I miss a day I'll post on the weekend.**

**A/N3: I feel the need to say this. YAY! They finally have a really good episode! Lately it's been all about EJ and (yuck) Ray. SO YAY! I personally think it needs Jenny at least back maybe even Kate! Does anyone watch Castle? 'Cause I love Castle! And now I'm off topic. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, just, no.**

**Shout outs: charlie009d, Prettycrazy, left my heart in Paris, ladybugsmomma, louise, Pixie-Galaxy-Dust. Thank you so much! **

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 6**

_Previously…._

"_You mean as in Tony DiNozzo?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah." _

"_Well, I'll be…" _

"Yeah, Tony DiNozzo. That's his name." Paul nodded. "How do you know him?"

"Oh, he lived in the same town as me." Kate smiled. "Is he still the same goofball?"

"I guess." Paul's brow furrowed as Kate turned back to the stew. Kate was not telling him everything.

Vance sat in his study, thinking. About Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "He must be dealt with." Vance decided. "But how to get him?"

"Um, my lord." Alvis spoke up.

"Yes, Alvis?"

"Well, if I remember correctly… Um he… um?" He glanced at the heavily armed gaurds at the doors.

"Spit it out."

"He's very protective of his village and will come out if he believes they are threatened."

"Hmmm, interesting…. It might just work." Vance muttered. "Well, thank you for your insights. Now go." He shooed him away with a flick of his hand.

Alvis nodded. "Thank you sir." Then Alvis walked out.

"Knight, fetch me my horse." One of the knight ran out quickly to do his bidding.

"You, guard. Leave, gather 4 other knights to be ready to ride first thing tomorrow morning."

"Of course, my liege." Vance smiled evilly to himself.

"Goodbye Gibbs."

Ziva was stirring the deer in a stew. "Zee-vah, when will dinner be ready?"

"Too-ney, if you ask one more time I will cut off your finger and put it in your stew."

"That is disgusting."

"That is the point."

"You are one sick chick, David." Ziva stuck her tongue out at Tony.

"And you are… one… mad man?" Ziva wrinkled her nose.

"Ha! I win!" Tony's head snapped forward. "Ow! Sorry boss."

"Ziva, how's the food going?"

"It is almost done." She gave it one more stir. "Done." Tony eagerly held out his bowl. "Here Tony, eat." She spooned some stew in to his bowl. Gibbs handed her his bowl too. She put the stew in his bowl and handed it back to him. "There you go Gibbs." Ziva quickly filled her bowl and began to eat.

They ate in silence. Once everyone was done eating (Tony had gotten 3rds) they made a pile of their dishes. "So where do we sleep?"

"We?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We is the plural form of we." Ziva explained.

"Ziva, I think Tony was more talking about if you're staying with us."

"Oh." Ziva looked downcast. "You would like for me to leave, yes?"

"No. I was just confused."

"So I can stay?" Ziva looked hopeful.

"Yes, you can stay." Gibbs smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Would you like to see where we sleep?" Tony grinned.

"Yes."

"Right this way." He led her to the tree. "Well this is it."

"You sleep on a tree?"

"Not on a tree. Up a tree!"

Ziva peered up. "I do not see anything."

"Yet." He whispered mysteriously.

"How do we get up? Climb it?"

"No. Gibbs! How do we get up?" Gibbs reached out and pulled a hidden wire. The rope fell down. "Cool."

"Ya."

"So do we climb up this?" Ziva asked.

"Uh huh." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." Ziva grabbed the rope and began to climb up it like some sort of human monkey.

"Whoa. Monkey lady." Tony muttered. Gibbs smirked.

"Go on DiNozzo." Tony nervously gripped the rope and he attempted to climb it, but ended up falling on his butt.

"How 'bout you go first?" Tony suggested.

"Fine." Gibbs rolled his eyes. Gibbs jumped on the rope and made it up easily.

Tony backed up and made a running jump at the rope. He succeeded. Succeeded in sliding down the rope and getting rope burn. "Oooo, that hurt."

"DiNozzo. Hold on and we're going to pull you up." Gibbs yelled down.

"Mmkay." Tony wrapped his hands around the rope. "Ready!" The rope began to slowly make it's way up. Tony kicked off the tree so he wouldn't scrape against it. After a few minutes of slow progress, he could see the wooden floor. Tony became level with it and he could see Gibbs and Ziva's feet. A few more strong pulls and Tony could swing off the rope. "Thanks." He muttered.

"What was that?" Ziva asked mockingly.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I said thanks." He said frustrated.

"Oh." She smiled innocently, or as innocently as Ziva can be.

"You two done?"

"Hmm, yeah." Tony shot one last blazing glare at Ziva. The pair followed him into the small room.

Everyone rolled out their bedrolls. It went as followed: Tony, Ziva in the middle of the room and Gibbs in the corner by the small window. "Goodnight." Gibbs mumbled.

"Night."

"Laila tov."

"What?" Tony propped up on one elbow.

"I just said goodnight." Ziva also propped up on one elbow.

"No you said lala toe."

Ziva laughed. "No Tony, laila tov means goodnight in Hebrew."

"Oh."

"Shut up you two."

**REVIEW! PLEASE! ANYTHING! **

**A/N: The plot thickens! Is the new episode good? I only saw the first minute or so with the husband lady and the guy getting hit by the car. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: A wish is like a fish… wait I hate fish, so no NCIS. BooHoo!**

**Shoutouts: charlie009d, Prettycrazy, left my heart in Paris, ladybugsmomma, louise, Pixie-Galaxy-Dust, Clairebear**

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs's eyes snapped open. He tried to roll over but found the side of the tree house. All the memories came flooding back to him. He glanced over at the other two.

Tony's arm was lazily draped across Ziva and Ziva's head was resting on his shoulder. Gibbs smirked he couldn't wait until Ziva woke up.

Gibbs stood up, stretched and then he walked outside. He glanced down to the ground. He noticed a young man walking around the clearing. Gibbs climbed on to a branch, he sat down and watched him. The man was clearly writing something and was struggling to put the words down. A sound of hooves thundering on the road some 30 yards away startled him and he walked away.

"Ah! Tony! Get off me!" Ziva's voice rang out. Gibbs half smiled, half groaned. He stood.

When he came in Ziva was threating him with a knife. "Gibbs! Thank god you're here! She's gonna kill me."

"Ziva, where'd you'd get the knife?"

"Yeah… Wait what?" Tony said indignantly. "She's about to stab me and your asking where she got it?" No one listened to Tony, big shock.

"Oh, I got it for my 7th birthday. I always carry it and other knifes with me."

"Good girl." Gibbs smiled.

"7 year olds and knifes, really?" Tony muttered.

"My older brother got one when he was 5." Ziva smiled somewhat sadly. "So do we have any food?"

"Are the others ready?" Vance asked the solider who had gotten four others.

"Yes, sir. Good men."

"Captain James, has a nice ring to wouldn't you say?"

"Yes sir, but the name's Jacobson."

"Oh of course. Captain Jacobson. I have the papers here." He held them out. "I'll just sign them before we leave." He scrawled a signature on the line. "Send a messenger ahead to tell Lord Alvis."

"Of course." Jacobson nodded and walked out.

"This should be fun." Vance thought about rubbing his hands together, but then decided it was too over the top. He just went with the low, evil chuckle.

After eating some minimal food, mainly leftover stew, the three outlaws sat in complete and utter boredom. It was that awkward period between fall and winter, where it's too warm for a heavy coat, yet too cold for nothing.

"So…." Tony began awkwardly. "What?"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

"Sounds good." He looked down at his hands.

Vance and his 5 knights rode into the small village. They made a beeline for 'Lord' Alvis's house. "Alvis." Vance said coldly.

"Good morning, Sir."

"We are putting your plan into action."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?"

"I'm assuming you mean my plan to lay roses down at Prince John's castle."

"What? No. Idiot. I meant the one we discussed earlier."

"Oh, that one." Alvis nodded.

"So who should we take?"

"I would suggest Sarah McGee."

**Soooo… what do you think? Tell me in a review. **

**A/N: I swear I cannot watch Season 5. It makes me too upset with Jenny. **** Sorry I'm off topic, just needed to get it out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

**Shout Outs: left my heart in Paris, Prettycrazy, lousie, ladybugsmomma, Pixie-Galaxy-Dust, Clairebear, Charlie009d**

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 8**

_Previously…_

"_So who should we take?" _

"_I would suggest Sarah McGee." _

"Where is this girl?" Vance said boredly.

"I'll show you my lord." Alvis led Vance and his knights to a reasonable sized house. A young man came up behind him.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" He asked poiletly.

"Yes, is this where Sarah McGee lives?" Vance asked pointedly.

"Um, yes. I'm her brother."

"Excellent."

"Can we do something?" Tony whined.

"Like what?" Ziva looked over at him.

"I don't know. Why don't we go hunting? Or go for a walk?" He shrugged.

"Fine. Let us go." Ziva shrugged. They climbed back across the branches to the tree house. Ziva slipped in through the curtain of leaves. Tony followed noisily. Gibbs was sitting in there whittling something. Ziva grabbed her bow, arrows and a set of hunting knifes.

"What?" Tony gaped at her.

"You… lots of weapons…." His mouth was becoming a gathering place for flies.

"Yes, Tony you said that we were going hunting, correct?"

"Uh huh."

"So are we going?"

"Yeah, let's go." Tony led the way out. A few seconds after his feet hit the ground, there was a soft thud of something hitting the ground. Tony whipped around and found no one. "Who's there?" He heard a snap behind him. Nothing was behind him.

"Tony." Ziva whispered in his ear. Tony jumped a foot in the air.

"Zeeee-vaaaaaaah. You scared the crap out of me." He grabbed his chest. "Did you see someone behind me?" Ziva smiled coyly. "It was you!" Ziva's grin resembled the Cheshire cat.

"Maybe."

"Oh, whatever. Moving on. Let's go. I bet I can shoot a rabbit before you."

"Tony. First we have to find one."

"Yeah, so…what?"

"Tony. You cannot shoot something that does not exists."

"I guess." During the course of their argument, they had walked almost to the road. "Can we rest for a bit?"

"Fine." Ziva huffed. They sat down on a large stump.

They had been sitting for 5 minutes, then a young man came running down the road. Tony reckonized the man. John Kelley. "Tony!" He yelled as he saw Tony and Ziva sitting. "Where is Master Gibbs?"

"Um, what happened?" Tony asked.

"Vance and Alvis…" He panted. "They took…. Huh huh. Sarah… he hoo… McGee."

"Okay, if you keep going you'll find a clearing. Then call for Gibbs and tell him. Me and Ziva will go ahead."

"Okay." He continued to breathe heavily. Then he took off running again.

"Where are we going?" Ziva followed Tony through the woods.

"Gibbs's village." He said simply. Then he sped up again.

The pair finally reached the village. They snuck in through the houses and could see Vance and a girl in the town square. "People of Gerry. Where is Jethro Gibbs?" Vance's voice boomed out.

"Sir, we do not know." A woman pleaded.

"I think you do." He snarled. Alvis stood nervously behind him.

"No, please just let Sarah go."

"I'm not going to until you either tell me where he is or he comes."

**Review. Please I don't care what you say. **

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one sucks I'm having an off day. So yeah…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 9 **

_Previously…_

"_I'm not going to until you either tell me where he is or he comes." _

"Tony, what are we waiting for? We need to take him out."

"Calm yourself, ninja." Tony laid a slightly restraining hand on her arm. "We wait for Gibbs."

"But Tony…."

"No. We wait."

"Who has the girl?"

"Leon Vance." A voice grumbled behind them. They whipped around and found 2 knights in full black armor.

"Why, hello there." Tony smiled.

"All towns people should be in the town center." The first guard said.

"Why aren't you in there?" The 2nd glared at them.

"Um, we aren't from here." Tony offered meekly.

"Where are you from?"

"Erm…"

"Why does this woman not speak?" The 1st asked.

"Um…" Tony attempted to think of a good reason. If the guards heard Ziva's accent the game would be up.

"Speak. Where are you from?" The 1st demanded, this was aimed at Ziva. " You do not look like you are from here."

"She's… um… my cousin?" Tony guessed. "We're from… uh…Kenny."

"Ha! You lie." The 2nd said victoriously. Then both crumpled.

"Yeah, they lie." Gibbs stood behind the two guards. "And DiNozzo, for future reference, there isn't a town called Kenny."

"Now can we get him?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. Just get the girl and get out of there." Gibbs nodded to them both. "Get out of there alive."

Tony and Ziva crept along the sides of the town square while Gibbs walked out into the open. "Vance."

There was a sound of bows rising, but Vance signaled them to stand down. "The coward returns."

Ziva crawled up a building on one side and Tony stood in between the houses. Ziva drew back her bow and took careful aim at a guard. Her arrow zinged through the air and hit it's mark. The guard flew back and was pinned against a house.

A cry rang through the town square as Tony ran in his sword raised. Ziva continued to pin down the next few guards.

Then she jumped down and drew her hunting knifes. A guard ran at her, sword swinging. Ziva easily dodged it and spun gracefully. But another knight was behind her. Her knifes swung out at the 2nd guard and gonged him on the head. She turned to the other knifes raised.

But Tony was already there and had disarmed him. So Ziva swung her leg up and nailed him in the head. He fell like a stone.

Gibbs could tell what was about to happen. More guards were appearing and beginning to circle Tony and Ziva. Then he glanced to the girl. The guard was getting antsy.

Tim McGee crept up behind the guard holding his sister. All he had in his hands was a thick journal, so he brought it down hard on his head. "Tim!" Sarah whispered.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"Yes."

They were distracted by a scream. They ran over and found two of the outlaws in a circle of guards.

Vance was standing in front of them. "So this is Gibbs's band?" He turned to his men. "A scrawny man and a small woman? This is the best he's got?" He scoffed. The knights laughed.

"That is extremely pathetic." Alvis attempted mock was met with a heavy silence.

"Shut up, Alvis."

"Shut up, Al…. Oh!" Tony struggled to hold back a chuckle, but failed.

"Tony, be quiet." Ziva hissed.

"Both of you shut up." A guard barked.

"Bring them to the castle." Vance drawled grinning evilly.

"Well, we're screwed." Tony muttered darkly.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Totally mine…psh…yeah…. No not mine! Just playing with them!**

**A Forgotten Time**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously…_

"_Bring them to the castle." Vance drawled grinning evilly. _

"_Well, we're screwed." Tony muttered darkly. _

Gibbs stared at the procession moving towards the castle. He could see Tony stumbling along and Ziva walking with her head held high. "Aw, crap." He muttered.

Gibbs turned and fled back to the woods.

He climbed up the rope to the house and threw his stuff angrily across the room. "Damn it. Why did they get caught?"

Gibbs slumped against a wall. He sat there for a while, until he stood up and climbed back down.

He walked to a painfully familiar house. Gibbs knocked on the door. A short man opened the door. "Hello?" The man asked with a French accent.

"Is the Lady here?"

"Yes. Who might you be?"

"Tell her Jethro." Gibbs said glumly.

"Of course. I will return momentarily." The small man disappeared for a minute and than returned. "The Lady invites you in. Follow me." Gibbs followed the small man into the house. He opened a door and beckoned Gibbs in. Gibbs nodded politely to him as he bowed out.

Then he turned to the woman sitting at a big desk. She looked up at him. "Hello Jethro. What do you want?"

"Hey Jen. Tony and Ziva have been taken prisoner."

"By who?"

"Vance."

"And when was this?" She asked as if speaking to a child.

"This morning." Gibbs was getting increasingly frustrated.

"And why are you here?"

"I need your help." He muttered lowly.

"You what?" Jenny grinned up at him.

"Ineedyourhelp." He said quickly.

"Hmm, didn't quite catch that?"

"I need your help."

"Oh…."

"Jen, stop playing games. I need to find Tony and Ziva." He growled.

"Did you say Ziva? As in Ziva David?" Jenny's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, why?" Gibbs looked at her strangely.

"Oh, Ziva and I were in Germany at the same time." Jenny said nonchalantly.

"We need to focus. What do you think is going to happen to them?"

Jenny looked guiltily away.

"What?" Gibbs glared forcefully at her.

"Well, um…"

"Jenny…."

"Let's just say it won't be good." Jenny said cryptically.

"What is going to happen to them?"

"Vance has added a death penalty to any traitors. Death by beheading or hanging." Jenny murmured solemnly. Gibbs's face fell.

A knock woke them from their thoughts. "Excuse me ma'am." The small man was back.

"Yes, Pierre?"

"There is a messenger from the castle requesting you, Madame." His lightly accented voice rang out in the silence of the room.

"Of course Pierre, just give me a moment to wrap things up." He nodded and bowed out of the room. She turned back to Gibbs, who was getting fidgety.

"Jethro, I have to go and see what they need, maybe I can find out what they're doing with Tony and Ziva."

Gibbs mumbled a mangled answer in his usual way. It was something like, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Then he stalked out.

Jenny rolled her eyes, and then huffed out an irritable breath.

Gibbs stalked out the back of the house and noticed a spare horse in the barn. On closer inspection, he noticed that the horse was extremely familiar. "Joachim." Gibbs whistled and made a short hand gesture. The horse neighed and made a slight skip.

Gibbs reached out a hand and stroked the horse's nose softly. "Hey bud." Then grabbing the horse's mane he pulled himself up easily. After a few nudges in the ribs, Joachim began running.

Gibbs directed him towards the woods, so he could easily slip through to Norfolk.

Joachim ran hard through the dense trees. As they neared the end of the foliage, Gibbs slowed him to a stop.

He slid off. "Stay, Joachim." The horse whinnied in response.

Gibbs lifted the hood of his cloak and dropped it over his head. The cowl shielding his face from light and wandering eyes.

After the short walk from the forest to the city walls, Gibbs glanced at the familiar walls. He had expected to come back to these walls, but not under these circumstances.

He had been hoping for trumpets blaring, banners waving, and a massive celebration. And a certain redheaded lady….

Gibbs shook his head as if to dispose of the dream.

He walked through the busy gate, slipping into the hustle and bustle of the city. Gibbs darted through the crowds.

Noticing the large podium, Gibbs made his way forward, eyes flashing around.

Once he was close enough, a man was visible as he walked away.

Gibbs turned to the woman next to him. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

The woman smiled at him. "Oh, Vance is going to hang two traitors tomorrow. Sorta sucks, right?"

"Yeah, it really does."

The woman pulled out a large canteen, after a long swig, she sighed contentedly.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh this?" She held up her bottle. "It's this sweet juice that has the same affects as coffee! I made it my self!"

**Guys, a couple months and lots & lots of Headslaps later... we have this! I have returned! (ish) Please pretty please review! Who can guess who Gibbs is talking to? **

**But seriously, review would be so helpful. Is it going too fast, too slow? Too confusing? If it is leave me a note, if not still leave me a note! **

**Shout out to Maddy (startrekgirl.m) for the horses name! Obviously one of my stranger friends… tehehe… **


End file.
